Turn It Upside Down/Transcript
Detective Bell: The cook who survived is outside, giving his full statement. He described the shooter as a white male, sunglasses, and a hoodie pulled tight around his face. Said he grabbed a female customer near the door, held her at gunpoint, and demanded the money in the register. Sherlock Holmes: Any idea why it turned into a bloodbath? Cashier refuse or go for a weapon? Someone try to be a hero? Bell: Cook said there was a lot of yelling, he didn't make out. Plus, he didn't see much, 'cause he was ducked behind the counter the whole time. But as far as he could tell, everyone was trying to cooperate. Something must have spooked the guy, and he just opened fire. Cashier's name was Istvan Drakoulias. Victim over there is Emil Kurtz. Female hostage was shot there. Her name was Angela Lee. She died en route to St. Bede's. And Angela's sister, Jordan Lee, caught a bullet in the arm. She's also at St. Bede's, but she's in stable condition. Now, the owner of this place lives out in Commack. He's on his way here. Joan Watson: Did the cook know the order the victims were shot in? Whether it seemed like the shooter was targeting anyone in particular? Did he talk to any of the customers before it all started? Bell: I'll go find out. Sherlock: Gonna make me ask, aren't you? Your fixation on the male customer, Emil Kurtz. I mean, to the best of my knowledge, his relevance to the crime could only be described as "victim from barstool number six." But to you, clearly, his presence means more. You think he was the intended target. You've been acting secretively, for weeks now. Sudden social engagements with unnamed friends. Last minute calls to take your mother to a doctor's appointment, which you did not do. I've respected your privacy up to this point. I thought perhaps you had a new lover that you didn't want to talk about yet. Whatever it was, I trusted that you would discuss it with me in time, but now, now you're withholding evidence that pertains to three homicides. Watson: I was going to tell you when we got home, okay? I just didn't want to get into it in front of Marcus. At least not until we're sure. Sherlock: Sure of what? Watson: You're right. I knew Emil Kurtz. He's the person I've been meeting with. He worked for your father. And if what I suspect is true, this is not the scene of a triple murder. This is the scene of a double murder and an assassination. Watson: Sherlock... Sherlock: How could you have been so reckless? Were you under the impression you were dealing with a nice man? Watson: No. I... Sherlock: Perhaps I under-played the danger. Perhaps my consistently referring to my father as the devil incarnate wasn't clear. He has armies on his payroll. He has mercenaries on speed dial. There are countries that you learned the name of as a child, that no longer exist because of him. Watson: Would you just let me speak? Sherlock: So you can explain to me why you recruited an informant inside his office without telling me? Only to leave him there at his peril?! Watson: Yes! Yes! And it is because Morland is so dangerous that I did. Ever since we found out that someone tried to kill your father, you said that we could get caught in the crossfire of a war. And since he's had Krasnov's name, he's been keeping us out of the loop. One of us had to find out what he was up to. Sherlock: And your rationale for acting behind my back? Watson: Because maybe your judgment when it comes to your father, isn't the best. You know that I trust you. Just not when it comes to Morland. Yes, I took matters into my own hands, but I did not kill those people in the diner. The question is whether he did. The first thing we need to do is find the shooter. Marcus said there was another witness. The sister of the woman who died. We should talk to her. Sherlock: You do it. Given our suspicions, I think it's time that Captain Gregson learned about Morland Holmes. And he should hear it from me. Although, first, I would like to look my father in the eye. Morland Holmes: Sherlock. We can finish later. Something wrong? Sherlock: Unfortunately, I'm here to deliver some sad news. There was a restaurant robbery on the Upper East Side, a few hours ago. Gunfire broke out. A number of people were killed. An employee of yours was among them. Emil Kurtz. Morland: Dear Lord. How dreadful. Sherlock: Has his wife been informed? Morland: She's not here in New York. They're from Boston, I think. I'll have Elizabeth give you the information. Is there anything else I can do? Sherlock: Actually, there is. I'd like to review Mr. Kurtz's work. Take a look at his office, his computer, his files, phone records, obviously. Morland: You said it was a robbery. I assumed that Emil was a bystander. Do you suspect otherwise? Sherlock: Not yet, but one cannot ignore the nature of your work. And given the history of attacks against you and your business, best to leave no stone unturned. Morland: I'm going to say no, for now. Emil was involved in sensitive projects, still ongoing. And, obviously, I trust you to be discreet, but uh, I have to consider what my clients will say. If your investigation reveals that Emil was a target, I will reconsider. I hope you understand. Sherlock: Of course. And you needn't worry, Father. I'll be taking the lead on this case. I will find whoever's responsible, and I will see to it that they pay. Jordan Lee: I guess he was in his 40s. It was hard to tell. Nurse: Here you go. Watson: Thank you. Lee: The hood and the sunglasses, you could barely see his face. It happened so fast. Uh, he was kind of tall, I think. Bell: Do you remember if he had any facial hair? Lee: He had gray and brown stubble. Watson: The EMT said that Angela didn't die from the gunshot wound. They said it was anaphylaxis. Her airway shut from a severe allergic reaction. They gave her epinephrine and tried to intubate, but they couldn't save her. Lee: Yeah. It happened just after the guy ran off. We were waiting for help. Angie said she couldn't breathe, and she was wheezing. I thought she was going into shock, so I tried to keep her calm until the ambulance came. But then her eyes started to swell shut, and um, her uh, her skin broke out. She was unconscious before the ambulance even got there. Bell: Strange as it may sound, if she was allergic to something on the shooter's clothes, it might help us catch him. Was she having any symptoms before he grabbed her? Is it possible it was something in the food? Lee: No. She didn't have any food allergies. No one in my family does. Watson: Had she ever had this kind of reaction before? Lee: Once. We were teenagers. Our family went to go see a talk show get filmed. We had front row seats and one of the guests was an animal trainer. He brought out a bunch of animals. Angie had the same reaction then. We had to take her to the ER. Bell: You ever find out which animal caused it? Lee: Yeah, the doctor's ran tests. They said the only one she was allergic to was the mountain lion. Captain Gregson: You know, that's the first time you even mentioned your father, more than just in passing. Sherlock: My Dad brokers in global misery isn't the sort of thing that usually comes up. Gregson: Well, it's just uh, this is a lot to take in at once. Do you really think he might have arranged a triple murder just to get rid of a spy in his office? He never heard of just firing the guy? Sherlock: I know it sounds extreme, but my father is a man of extremes. Gregson: You okay? Sherlock: Why wouldn't I be? Gregson: You just told me you suspect your own dad of murder. "Are you okay?" seems like a reasonable question. Sherlock: I think perhaps you're imagining a different sort of father-son relationship. Or a father-son relationship. But thank you. Gregson: I'm not just asking for your sake. I have to think about the case. I should tell you, right now, to keep your distance, let us do our jobs. But you and I both know that wouldn't stop you. So, instead, I'm gonna trust you. Watson: Let me guess. You saw a mouse. Sherlock: Are you familiar with the term umwelt? Watson: No, but I have a feeling I'm about to me. Sherlock: German origin. Refers to one's subjective experience, as dictated by our biology. If there were a mouse, to it, you and I would be giants. To a giraffe, we are small. Watson: And what animal are you trying to see the world as from up there? Sherlock: Surveillance device. Pretty sure I got 'em all. Just having a last look around. Watson: Emil Kurtz lived in this apartment. It was a company perk, provided by your father. Sherlock: Mm-hmm. I found drywall dust on the floor, beneath the spots where these were hidden. The floors were very recently polished. I'd say they were planted somewhere in the last few days. That would support our notion that my father identified Emil Kurtz as the mole and in turn, our theory of motive. Watson: Hmm. Sherlock: And your lion hunt? Watson: Marcus and I called the zoos around the city. None of them have a mountain lion on exhibit right now. Sherlock: Could be our shooter had one as a pet. Watson: Yes, but that would be illegal. Sherlock: And a triple murderer would never risk a violation from the Health Department. Watson: The point is, the lion wouldn't be registered, so there would be no way to search for it. There is, however, a way to search for dead mountain lions. Sherlock: Taxidermists. Watson: There are only three in the city that deal with large mammals. Marcus is checking them out right now. So do you think this is what your father was doing in The Brownstone the other night? Planting cameras to spy on us? Sherlock: I checked. There were none. I was wrong to lay into you so harshly, when you told me about Kurtz. You're right. None of this is your fault. It's his. I mentioned umwelt because I've been contemplating my own. Biology dictates reality. I am the son of Morland Holmes. Make of that what you will. Watson: It's Marcus. Watson (phone): Hey. Sherlock's here, too. Bell (phone): Looking at taxidermists was a good idea. We just picked one up at Staten Island who fits the description of the shooter and he's been working on a mountain lion. We're bringing him into the station now. Bell: We don't see any point beating around the bush, Mr. Tetch, so here's where we're at. Your hands tested positive for gunshot residue. So did the hoodie we found in the Dumpster behind your shop. The hoodie also had blood spatter on it that let's be honest, we all know it's going to come back a match for the people you shot at the diner today. So we're not looking for some kind of confession or a way to prove we got the right guy. We know we got the right guy. Gregson: That being said, some of our colleagues have a theory that you were hired to shoot up that diner, and that the person that hired you had a certain victim in mind. Now if our colleagues are right, you'll do yourself a favor by speaking up. We'd relay your cooperation to the DA... Arthur Tetch: Save your breath. I'll take the deal. I'll tell you about the guy. I'm going to prison. He's still out there. I'm not even going to get to keep the money he gave me, so screw him. Gregson: Okay. Tetch: I only knew him as "Mr. King." I had a sense it was fake when he said it, but that's all I got. Bell: How'd you meet him? Tetch: He came into the showroom a few times. He bought a couple of birds I'd stuffed. We would talk. Gregson: What did Mr. King look like? Tetch: White. Plain. In his 40s. Watson: Someone who worked for your father? Sherlock: After this, we'll go talk to the middle-aged white man he employs. Oh, no, wait. There are several hundred. Tetch: I could tell he was working his way up to something, and eventually he asked me if I was looking for better-paying work. He gave me 50 grand and the gun to do it. And instructions. Where, when and a photo of the person I was supposed to kill. He said he'd make sure they were there. Bell: This the guy you were hired to kill? Tetch: Yes. That's Emil Kurtz. Maybe I should be clearer. Kurtz was today. I'm still talking about the first time. Gregson: Wait a second. Are you saying the guy that paid you to kill Kurtz also paid you to kill someone else? Tetch: A few weeks ago. I told you I was going to help you catch this guy. It's not like I'm going to go away any longer for four bodies than three. You guys want to hear about the first one or not? Gregson: Yeah, we want to hear about that one, too. Gregson: This is Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes. Assistant District Attorney Eric Madison. The other murder that Arthur Tetch confessed to, Patricia Naylor, turns out that she consulted for the D.A.'s Office as a forensic psychiatrist. Watson: We know. We've been looking into her, too. Sherlock: Uh, Dr. Naylor was shot to death in her Greenwich home three weeks ago. The details appear to match what Mr. Tetch described. Madison: Detectives up there thought she walked in on a burglary in progress. You're telling me it was some kind of assassination. Bell: Tetch gave up where he dumped the weapons from both crimes. Ballistics were matches, so, looks like he's telling the truth. Watson: Dr. Naylor did psych evals for your office. Is that correct? Madison: She interviewed defendants to determine competency to stand trial. And she would testify as an expert witness to help juries understand the legal burden of an insanity defense. Sherlock: If someone is, say, a cannibal serial killer, that's not enough to call them crazy. As long as you know that eating and killing your victims is wrong, you're considered sane in the eyes of the law. Madison: That's what the law says. Watson: In the work that Dr. Naylor did for you, did the name Morland Holmes ever come up? Madison: Holmes? Related to you? Sherlock: That's what the law says. Madison: Well, the name's not familiar, but Dr. Naylor consulted on dozens of cases over more than a decade. I wouldn't know everyone she dealt with. Watson: Someone should look over those cases. I can do that. Sherlock: Dr. Naylor taught psychiatry at SUNY Downstate. Her office is also worth a visit. Gregson: Hmm. All right. We appreciate you coming by. If we have any more questions, we'll let you know. Madison: Anything I can do to help. Gregson: Before you head out, my office a minute? Gregson: I keep going over everything Tetch told us last night, and I keep coming back to the same question. Who hires a killer this way? Some guy walks into the shop of a total stranger. No history that says that that stranger is up for murder, and offers him 50 grand a pop for rubbing people out? Sherlock: Obviously there would have been some indication that Tetch was open to such a proposal. We can ask Mr. King when we find him. That why you asked me in here? Gregson: I wanted to check in one more time. Given what we know about who Dr. Naylor was, and what she did, and given the way Tetch was hired, you still think this is all going to lead back to your father? Sherlock: We both heard Tetch confirm that Emil Kurtz was the target. That gives my father motive. We might not see all the strings yet, but he is a puppet master of the highest order. One more time before what? You said you wanted to check in one more time before... Gregson: Before I pay him a visit. Sherlock: You want me to join you? Gregson: No. Just me. I want to see him for myself. Morland: Captain Gregson. What an unexpected honor to finally meet you. Gregson: Oh, well, thanks for seeing me. Morland: Oh, nonsense. Tea? Gregson: No, no, I'm good. I'm good. Morland: Please. Gregson: Thanks. Morland: I assume you're here about the death of my associate, Emil Kurtz. One of my staff saw on the news that you'd arrested a suspect. Gregson: The guy's name is Arthur Tetch. Did you ever hear of him? Morland: No, I don't think so. Gregson: Mmm. Turns out he was hired to do it. Morland: Hired? To rob a luncheonette? Gregson: Hired to kill Emil Kurtz specifically. All the other people he shot were just window dressing. Does it surprise you to hear that? Morland: It does. Emil was uh, a good man. Gregson: Tetch claims it wasn't his first hit. That a couple weeks ago, he was paid to kill someone else, a psychiatrist named Patricia Naylor. You ever heard of her? Morland: Why would I? Is it my imagination, Captain, or are you asking me questions as if I were a suspect? Gregson: They're just questions. Tetch said that the guy who hired him was named King. Does that ring any bells? Morland: I know many kings. Quite a few princes, too. Gregson: This guy's last name was King. Morland: Captain, let's cut to the chase. I'm aware that my son thinks I'm a monster, and I assume he's convinced you of some outlandish things, but I hope that won't color the course of your investigation. Gregson: I got a pretty good head on my shoulders but in my experience, Sherlock is a pretty smart guy. Morland: He also has a knack for self-destruction. Those close to him must always take care not to follow suit. Gregson: Thanks for taking the time. Morland: Oh, isn't this the part where you tell me not to leave town? Gregson: Listen, I'm just a cop. You, you're, you got all this. I know I couldn't keep you in town even if I wanted to. But you're right about Sherlock. He has some strong opinions about you. About what you are. And if he's right, I got to wonder if he and Joan are safe. If anything happens to them, the next time you see me, I won't be a cop. Bell: Is it me, or did Dr. Naylor testify for the prosecution in every one of these cases? Never met a defendant who wasn't sane? Dr. Warren: Uh, I think she'd sometimes decline to testify. Maybe those were the times she didn't see eye-to-eye with the DA? Bell: There's a follow-up on this one. Says the defendant hanged himself in prison. Maybe a family member who thought he belonged in a mental health facility, took it out on Dr. Naylor. Sherlock: What are the chances that the same family member wanted Emil Kurtz dead? Dr. Naylor ever mention the name Morland Holmes? Warren: Sorry, no. Sherlock: Calendars and contacts. Are there any more that we could see elsewhere? Warren: You'd have to ask her secretary, Margaret. She's not here. The school only gave her two weeks after Dr. Naylor died. Bell: And where do you go, now? Do you get assigned another teacher? Warren: I stay here, help with continuity when they choose a new supervisor. Our grant is funded through the end of next year. Sherlock: Your grant. You introduced yourself as Dr. Naylor's research assistant. What exactly is the research you're doing here? Sherlock: Dead cockroach. Watson: What are you doing? Sherlock: I'm testing the validity of Dr. Naylor's work. Innovations in criminology are always interesting to me. The late doctor was either a genius or a fool, and I'm curious to know which one. Moldy crabapple, found on the street. Drain hair. Watson: Ooh, you also better have a gallon of bleach in that box. Sherlock: Soiled sock found beneath a bench in a holding cell. I'd like to know which of these items you'd be willing to eat. If you had to. In fact, I'd like you to rank them in the order in which you'd be willing to eat them. Listen to your gut. Watson: My gut is telling me very loudly not to play this game. I guess I could cut the mold off the crabapple, wash it really well, and technically the cockroach is edible, if I cook it I mean, do I seriously have to keep going on? Sherlock: No. Your willingness to choose even two items suggests that the late doctor was onto something. Watson: Explain that. Sherlock: Imagine you're a judge. You're having to sentence a child pornographer on one day, and a man who imprisoned women in his basement the next. Both defendants turn your stomach. But does giving one more prison time imply that the other deserves less? Enter DANTE, the Depravity and Atrocity Numeration Test. It's an online survey, which asks its subjects to score a series of statements, from a scale of "strongly agree" through to "strongly disagree." Watson: "Killing to protect a loved one is understandable, even if the act is premeditated." "Taking pleasure in torture is even worse than murder." I think taking this test would be torture. Sherlock: It is a little macabre. Watson: People take it voluntarily? Sherlock: So far, they have done by the thousands, and in a dozen different countries. My question is whether the results held any actual meaning. Despite your revulsion, and, I assume, lack of experience eating items such as these, you were able to place them in an intelligent order. Now, Dr. Naylor reasoned that, via the wisdom of the masses, the same could be done for heinous crimes. She hoped that her data would be used by the courts to create standardized sentencing guidelines. Watson: Do you think this had something to do with why she was murdered? Sherlock: The study did earn Dr. Naylor her share of detractors. Wealth and race presently play a far greater role in sentencing than anyone would care to admit. Now, any attempt to change that, represents a seismic upsetting of the applecart, and it's easy to imagine any number of father's cronies liking the applecart just the way it is. Are you expecting anyone? Watson: No. Um, you, you forgot your drain hair! Morland: You and your colleagues believe that I am guilty of Emil's murder. You asked for access to his work. I've decided to give it to you. Thank you, gentlemen. Please wait outside. Watson: What is all this? Morland: Emil's computer, phone records, uh, copies of every contract he's been working on. Every e-mail for the last three months. Going back long before I asked you to uncover a mole. And long before you obviously uncovered Emil. Watson: You admit you knew about him. Morland: Eventually, yes. I confirmed his treachery last week. I didn't surmise yours until this morning. You had to had known about Emil. You had to have told your Captain. Otherwise, why would he think that I was responsible for multiple murders? Sherlock: Kurtz told Watson you'd moved him on to another project. To restrict his access to sensitive information, I assume. Morland: It was. So I could feed him misinformation. Information that would expose its recipients and give me an advantage. Sherlock: You're suggesting you were involved in a long game, one that required you to keep Emil Kurtz alive. You think that's going to prove your innocence? Morland: No. I think this will prove my innocence. I learned from your Captain that Emil's death was a paid hit. Now, unlike you, I know that I did not order it. And so I began to go back through his files myself, to see who may have. Watson: When I first started looking into it, Emil was feeding information about an oil deal to someone. They were exchanging e-mails with encoded messages. If this e-mail is real, it came from the same server. Morland: Oh, more than that. It came just hours before Emil died. Read the decrypted version, you'll see. Emil was instructed to go to that luncheonette yesterday. Sherlock: We'll have to authenticate it. But if this is real, if it says what you say it does... Morland: Then I didn't send Emil Kurtz to his death. The people he was spying for did. Morland: What? No police? No paddy wagon outside? Would cautious optimism be in order? Sherlock: You may recall, I have contacts inside a hacker collective. They were able to authenticate the e-mail that you brought us, and confirm that it was sent from the same account Watson flagged weeks ago. They were not able to identify the owner of that account, but since I doubt even a man as Machiavellian as you would have lured Kurtz into spying on him only to kill him later, it would appear to support your innocence. Morland: You seem displeased. Sherlock: With myself. I often say detection should be an exact science. It should be cold, unclouded by emotion. Otherwise, one tends to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts. Morland: That sounded like an apology. You like to see me as a villain. Sherlock: You did not commit these murders. Your general nature's not in dispute. Anyway, thanks to you, we now know more than we did a day ago about whoever was behind Emil Kurtz's murder. And by extension, Dr. Naylor's. It was the same individual Kurtz was feeding information to during your Colombian oil deal. Given the timing of his murder, they may have become aware that he was compromised, and decided to tie up a loose end. Morland: And now you want to know to whom did I lose the oil deal? Come. This is a matter better discussed behind closed doors. Sherlock: Watson mentioned she found you at the Brownstone the other night. Unannounced. Morland: I've been meaning to apologize. It was clear that my presence startled her. Sherlock: Said you were rather cryptic about your reasons for being there. Morland: Nothing untoward. I was simply looking for an item that I had lost track of. Years ago, I had brought an antique ring over from London. It was intended as a gift for the Countess of Morcar. I may be visiting the countess shortly, so I remembered the ring. You haven't seen it, have you? Ah. The follow-up after the Colombian oil deal. Lyndon Rove. CEO at, that time, of RNJ Petrochemical. The company that won the contract. Sherlock: So this is your opposition research on him? Your intelligence on where his bodies are buried? He's a sex tourist. Morland: There are corners of this Earth where a man of means can satisfy any appetites he has. Appetites that a decent man would find vile. Sherlock: So I take it you acted on this intelligence? Threatened to expose him? Morland: I used it to pressure Rove into revealing the identity of the spy. He swore that no one at RNJ knew who the mole was. He admitted receiving the files, but insisted that they had come to his people anonymously, and that they had merely acted upon them. Sherlock: You believed him? Morland: Not at first, but eventually I gave him an ultimatum, promising to disclose his deviancy to RNJ's board. He resigned his position before I could make good on my threat. Sherlock: Unlikely he would have thrown himself on his sword, if he could have given up Kurtz instead. So who else profited when RNJ won the deal? Morland: Quite a few people. And, thus far, my attempts to identify who employed Emil have failed. Perhaps we'd get greater results working together. Watson: Hey, I got your text. You said there was something up with the shooter Arthur Tetch? Bell: Yeah. CCS was going through Tetch's computer looking for anything that might identify the guy who hired him. No luck with that. But they found something else instead. Now, Tetch told us he'd never heard of Dr. Naylor, or Emil Kurtz before his buddy Mr. King hired him to kill them. Thing is, CCS found this. Watson: So, at least some of what Arthur Tetch has been telling us has been a lie. Tetch: What am I looking at? Bell: Your Internet browser history from about six months ago. Tetch: Free country, right? You know, I actually didn't produce any of this stuff. I just watched it. Bell: No, no. We don't care about the porn. The only thing we care about is the one that's highlighted. Watson: You told us you never heard of Dr. Naylor until someone hired you to kill her. But six months ago, you took her online survey. That can't be a coincidence. You were looking into her, right? Bell: If you were, that would suggest you were in touch with the people that wanted her and Kurtz dead for a lot longer than you told us. Your deal with the DA's Office is based on your full cooperation. We tell them you've been holding back on us, the deal's out the window. Tetch: I actually have no clue what you're talking about. What online survey? Watson: Her project to rate the severity of crimes. Whether people think that incest is as bad as murder, or kidnapping is worse than torture. Tetch: Yeah. I, I remember that. Uh, the name is made up of initials. Something like Dumbo. Bell: DANTE. Tetch: Right. I take online surveys. What do you call them, clickbait? "What Game of Thrones character are you?" I always get Joffrey. Watson: So you took the DANTE survey for fun? Tetch: Sure. It was interesting. A little long. Dr. Naylor had something to do with it? Watson: Sherlock! Sherlock: Oh, good timing. Just finishing the last questions. Then you can review my answers, and see if you agree on a new theory. Watson: You're taking Dr. Naylor's survey? Why would you do that to yourself? And why are you listening to disco? Sherlock: I'm taking the test because you said Arthur Tetch took it. I'm listening to upbeat music because taking the test is analogous to eating drain hair. I came across this song and the lyrics seem fitting for reasons that will become clear. Watson: I take it you learned something when you went to see your father. Sherlock: As part of our efforts to determine who profited from the Colombian oil deal, we reviewed financial records from the day that it was announced. As it turns out, a great deal of money was made in Colombian oil that day fueled by a coinciding event. Watson: I remember this. There was a bomb scare at an OPEC meeting in Geneva. Suicide bomber tried to get into the conference room. This happened on the same day? Sherlock: The bomber was killed at the scene. No one else was harmed. But the incident sent representatives from 13 of the world's oil-exporting nations into temporary lockdown. And, for that one day, it also sent oil-related investments, in countries not part of OPEC, through the roof. Colombia, not part of OPEC. Watson: So you think someone orchestrated the attack. Morland's rival bidder? Sherlock: It appears that they were pawns as well. I believe that a third party harnessed the oldest investment strategy in the book. Buy low, sell high. Step one, buy low, invest in a company which is poised to lose a valuable oil contract. Step two, with the help of a mole inside Father's ranks, manipulate events so that said company wins the bid. Watson: Step three, create a bomb scare, skyrocketing Colombian oil futures, and the winning company's stock with them. Sell high. I get that. But what does this have to do with disco, and the DANTE survey? Sherlock: If you'll let me finish. If I'm right, whoever controlled Emil Kurtz and his killer, also controlled the Geneva bomber. I reached out to a friend at Interpol, and I did what our own CCS did with regards to Arthur Tetch. I requested the bomber's Internet search history, hoping that it might lead to his employer. Watson: So the bomber took the survey, too. Okay, now I'm lost. Obviously, this is not a coincidence, even though Tetch thought it was. What do you think is going on? Sherlock: Dr. Naylor created the survey to collect our common responses to heinous crimes. But it occurred to me, if one were to invert the arrangement of data, turn it upside down, one could instead identify outlier respondents, people who don't share polite society's judgments about torture and murder. Watson: People who lack empathy. Both Tetch and the bomber took the test, and seeing their results, someone hired them to be killers. Sherlock: Someone is using the DANTE survey to identify and recruit psychopaths. Watson: Hey, Marcus called a little while ago. He and a team are executing the search. He'll let us know if there's any news. Where did that come from? Sherlock: When you found my father here the other night he was looking for this in our basement. He stored it there, some years ago. He failed to find it because I found it, shortly after I moved in. I stashed it here. Watson: It's beautiful. I didn't realize your father used our house for storage. Sherlock: Yes, he has, on occasion. When he wants to keep something out of sight and mind. Me, for example. This ring belonged to my mother. Always struck me as odd that he ever held onto it at all. I never had him pegged as the sentimental type. As it turns out, he isn't. He was just holding onto it in case he needed it. That's the nice thing about jewelry, gemstones. They're a very compact way of smuggling money across a border, without leaving a paper trail. If, for instance, one is dispensing bribes. Watson: You think he was going to give it to someone who was going to help him find Ruslan Krasnov. Sherlock: Or whoever hired Krasnov. He wishes to avenge the death of his great love, Sabine Raoult. It's understandable him choosing not to tell me that he wanted Mother's ring for that. He did, however, recently find it fitting to tell me that she was an opiate addict. Watson: What do you mean? Sherlock: Well, she hid it from me. And then he hid it from me. Watson: That's pretty huge. Are you all right? Sherlock: Biology dictates reality. On the one hand, it helps me blame myself less for what I am. The first and oft-repeated step of the program is admitting one's powerlessness. I'm not responsible for her drug use, nor for any of the proclivities I may have inherited from her. On the other hand, I really am no fan of abdicating personal responsibility. Hence the repetition of the step. Watson: Are you going to give your father the ring? Sherlock: So that he can give it to some corrupt official who may have some specious information to sell? Eh, I think he can find some other means. He usually does. Bell: Thanks for coming down, Dr. Warren. We were hoping you could answer a handful of questions that have come up about Dr. Naylor and her work. It could be a big help to the investigation. Warren: Sure. If I can. Bell: They're all written down, so if you don't mind, maybe we could just go through them together. That sound all right? Warren: Yeah. I don't understand. This is the DANTE survey. Sherlock: Yeah, we were wondering, have you ever taken the test yourself? Warren: Dr. Naylor never allowed it. She didn't think anyone on the team should take it. She felt our responses would be biased, and throw off the data. Sherlock: A reasonable concern. Nonetheless, I'll be interested to know your responses. To know what you thought was worse. Murder for money? Deliberately sending someone into harm's way? Eliciting others to participate? Your answers will be particularly worthy of study, because you've committed so many of the crimes on the list. Watson: This morning, you and your team were told the computer lab was closed, due to a maintenance issue. The truth is, police were examining your computer. They confirmed that someone has been isolating psychopathic responses to the survey, and then sharing the IP addresses of those respondents. Bell: We know it was you. You tried to hide it, changing up the log-in names and passwords you used, but when we compared the times of the messages you sent with the schedules of all the other lab assistants, you were the only one who was free every time. That got us a warrant to pull your bank records. You received a payment every time you sent a new lead. We counted six payments for six psychopaths. Sherlock: We also found a recent message you sent, in which you informed your mysterious benefactor that you thought Dr. Naylor was growing suspicious of your activities. That message directly preceded Dr. Naylor's murder. Warren: I'm sorry. Gregson: Then help us. You'll be helping yourself, too. Two of the six psychopaths we already know about. The other four we're working on identifying off their IP addresses. What we need from you is the name of the person you are sending information to. The person that wanted to hire these people to commit crimes. Right now, all we have is an anonymous e-mail account. What can you tell us about it? Warren: About nine months ago, a man approached me outside of the school. He showed me an I.D. that looked real, and said he worked for the CIA. He told me what they wanted, and said I would be helping recruit people to do special missions. By the time I connected what I was doing with what I saw on the news, I was in too deep, and scared to stop. Sherlock: And you liked the money. Bell: Any chance the name of this CIA agent was Mr. King? Warren: No. It wasn't King. It was Agent Babbage. Sherlock: Babbage. Warren: Yeah. Why? Sherlock: Excuse me. A moment? Watson: What was that all about? Are you all right? Sherlock: In here. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. Watson: See what? Sherlock: The hiring of psychopaths. The machinations. The manipulation of world events. The name King, that's common enough, but Babbage, that gave it away. Joshua King, Charles Babbage, they're both Lucasian Chairs of Mathematics at Cambridge. Watson: I don't see how that matters. Sherlock: 'Cause it's a pattern I've seen before. It's a gag she used to name her operatives for her own amusement. Watson: She used for her amusement? Sherlock: We've dealt with this organization before, Watson. It was run by Moriarty. Category:Transcripts